The rear bumper of a motor vehicle has a tendency to get dirty during motor vehicle operation. This is particularly true when the motor vehicle is operated during inclement weather conditions or off road.
This document relates to a new and improved protective cover system and related method that protects an operator's clothing and an interior cargo floor of a motor vehicle from road dirt and grime on a motor vehicle bumper when an operator opens the trunk, lift gate or tail gate in order to access the interior floor of the motor vehicle.